


Breathe Under

by killj0yx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Cliche, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, changbin é filho de hades e emo gótico das trevas trevosas, felix tem hidrofobia, felix é filho de poseidon, jisung é um ótimo amigo, pitiquinhos, tipo muito, é só tinha uma cama sim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Seo Changbin é um filho de Hades revoltado com a vida — o que é de se esperar, dado o seu difícil passado com a família adotiva. Seu único amor maior é algo completamente oposto àquilo que seu progenitor divino regra: o oceano e o quão fundo ele pode ir apenas segurando o fôlego. Já Lee Felix é um filho de Poseidon que tem medo de água.Plot pela @pcylogist no wattpad
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> essa fic é de 2018, mas eu adoro ela mesmo assim e quis postar aqui. além disso, o plot foi tirado de uma loja de plots lá do wattpad (créditos na sinopse).
> 
> espero que vocês curtam

Encharcado e quase sem fôlego, Changbin nadou para longe das acolhedoras águas escuras, visto que o salva-vidas local havia lhe dito que nadar de noite por ali era perigoso e um ato de extrema imprudência. Seo, porém, quis mandá-lo para o Tártaro, sem paciência alguma para aquelas baboseiras.

Ele sentou-se na madeira velha do pier e observou a extensão do oceano que seguia até a linha do horizonte, quase imperceptível e envolta na escuridão da noite. De fato, aquele ambiente era o que mais lhe agradava, e o ecossistema marítimo sempre o instigou. A tranquilidade que as águas salgadas e geladas traziam para Changbin era impossível de ser medida, como se a praia fosse seu _lar_.

_Lar, que palavra idiota_ , pensava o rapaz. Afinal de contas, ele nunca realmente tivera um.

Fora largado pela sua mãe num orfanato qualquer logo que veio ao mundo, e sua adoção demorou um pouco para ocorrer. A sra. Park, sua mãe adotiva, não conseguira engravidar até então, embora estivessem, ela e o marido, tentando há anos. Surpreendentemente, quando o jovem Changbin completou seis anos, a mulher engravidou. E, ainda por cima, de gêmeos.

Tal fato não teria sido um problema real na vida do garoto; toda criança sonha em ter um irmãozinho, correto? O que aconteceu, entretanto, foi uma total negligência dos seus pais adotivos perante a sua presença, já que agora eles tinham dois filhos frutos do seu amor, e não um menino qualquer abandonado pela família.

Changbin começou a passar mais tempo fora de casa. Andava pelas ruas e se perdia por elas, mas inevitavelmente acabava parando naquele velho píer. Sua paixão pelo mar era evidente, tanto que os pescadores locais o reconheciam de longe e sempre o cumprimentavam.

Apesar de tudo, o destino se mostrou um agente humorado, ao declarar para o jovem que ele, diferentemente do que muitos por aí pensavam, era filho de Hades. Quando descobriu aquilo — difícil explicar como se deu; geralmente, o semideus _sente_ seu lado divino sendo despertado, mas sempre existem exceções —, a primeira coisa que Changbin tentou fazer foi estabelecer um contato com seu progenitor, em virtude do fato de que sua presença dentro de casa não era exatamente relevante.

Ele tentou, de todas as maneiras que achou possíveis, contatar o deus. No entanto, não obtinha nada senão grandes e dolorosos fracassos. Numa noite, dentro do cemitério, Seo deu seu máximo; Hades pode até não ter lhe respondido, mas o jovem conseguiu trazer para a superfície meia dúzia de esqueletos, que andavam por aí como se estivessem vivos. Colocá-los de volta em seus caixões foi um trabalho demorado, e Changbin, exausto, decidiu ir até a praia, o lugar ideal para lamentar-se.

Seus pais adotivos não lhe davam atenção, exceto, é claro, quando o moreno fazia alguma besteira, como se meter em brigas e pegar recuperação. Nesses momentos, sua invisibilidade sumia e todos podiam observar a sua humilhação. Changbin não era corajoso o suficiente para confrontar os mais velhos e tampouco maior de idade, para que pudesse sair do teto dos mesmos. Um beco sem saída e repleto de espinhos nas paredes, na sua opinião.

Sua mãe biológica desistira de si como se o rapaz fosse um nada, algo a ser descartado e que não era bem-vindo. O sentimento do abandono ainda estava presente no âmago de Seo, embora ele tentasse ao máximo afogar essa vozinha com seus desafios de ir o mais fundo possível prendendo a respiração.

Dentro da água, o mundo não girava da mesma maneira; não para Changbin. Ele era capaz de se isolar do resto da humanidade e de todas as divindades, de esquecer seus inúmeros problemas e de ter como foco única e exclusivamente a respiração presa. Porém, como citado anteriormente, o salva-vidas o fez sair do oceano, alegando perigo.

Deitou as costas na madeira e sentiu a mesma ficar molhada. A forma do seu corpo, muito provavelmente, ficaria marcada ali até que a água evaporasse.

A noite era cortada apenas pelo barulho das ondas se quebrando, uma música calma que facilmente levaria Changbin ao mais profundo sono se o rapaz não tivesse escutado gritos por perto. Levantou-se num ímpeto e virou-se rapidamente para trás, em busca da pessoa que gritara. A voz era grossa e facilmente reconhecível, portanto, podia afirmar que não era alguém que conhecesse.

Parte de si quis apenas ignorar aquilo; era provável que o salva-vidas ainda estivesse por perto e disposto a ajudar aquela pobre alma em agonia. Mas, ao escutar novamente o grito, envolto no mais puro e sufocante desespero, Changbin, ainda com o calção e o cabelo molhados por conta do mergulho, decidiu entender o que se passava.

Andou por toda a extensão do píer e então desceu para a areia, dando de cara com uma cena não muito agradável. Alguns garotos tentavam empurrar um outro na água, este demonstrando uma face de pânico e tentando ao máximo fugir dali. Seo não sabia exatamente o que devia fazer, mas estava claro que seria necessária uma intervenção externa para que parassem de atormentar o rapaz.

— Ei. — Falou alto, atraindo a atenção dos desconhecidos, cujos rostos eram difíceis de serem vistos e reconhecidos devido à falta de luminosidade. — O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Não é da sua conta. — Respondeu aquele que Changbin deduziu ser o líder. — Vaza daqui antes que você se arrependa, moleque.

— Só saio daqui quando me disserem o que estão fazendo com esse garoto. — Afirmou, convicto, e se aproximou do grupo em passos lentos.

Os olhos do jovem recaíram sobre a vítima, que, embora fosse mais alta que o filho de Hades, não aparentava ter a aptidão do mesmo para brigas. Na realidade, a criatura encolhida parecia prestes a desmaiar ou ter uma crise, ou até mesmo os dois. O grupo que o irritava era, decididamente, formado por pessoas cruéis e sem escrúpulos.

— Deixem ele em paz. — Declarou. — Deixem o garoto em paz e não sofrerão as consequências.

— Consequências? — desacreditado, o líder cruzou os braços sobre o peito. — O que _você_ pode fazer contra nós?

— Muita coisa. — Respondeu, as feições bonitas transformando-se num rosto sério e irritado.

Nunca tentara algo parecido, mas decidiu arriscar. Possivelmente, nas profundezas daquele oceano, existiam ossos de animais há tempos falecidos. E onde havia cadáveres, havia uma chance para Changbin usá-los a seu favor. Não sabia, entretanto, se eles responderiam ao seu chamado de filho de Hades, ou se ainda eram propriedade de Poseidon, já que se encontravam em seu território.

Apesar dos apesares, Seo concentrou-se ao máximo, cerrou os olhos e estendeu as mãos, as palmas viradas para o solo. Precisava invocar aqueles esqueletos. Regulou sua respiração e então a prendeu; o esforço fazia com que franzisse as sobrancelhas com força e que apertasse suas mãos em punho, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos.

Todos os presentes agora tinham os olhos fixos na pequena figura, que, embora estivesse fervilhando de raiva e tentando trazer mortos para a superfície, ainda mantinha o semblante plácido e relaxado. Ninguém ali sabia, mas parte do segredo do sucesso estava em acalmar suas emoções e escondê-las momentaneamente debaixo de outros pensamentos.

No exato momento em que Changbin abriu os olhos, um tubarão-branco feito inteiramente de ossos emergiu por entre as ondas, serpenteando pela areia e parando do lado do rapaz. Um dos arruaceiros desmaiou, outro saiu correndo e um terceiro estava tão pálido que Seo pensou que ele vomitaria ali mesmo. Restavam, em pé e pouco impressionados, o chefe e quem deveria ser seu braço direito.

— Impressionante. — Debochou o líder. — Todo esse esforço para você trazer essa mixaria?

— Ele ainda tem a arcada dentária, _querido_. — Replicou de maneira ácida. — Ao meu sinal, esse adorável animal irá cravar as pequenas lâminas em forma de dentes na sua barriga.

— Oh, estou morrendo de medo. Você é patético, precisa de um subordinado para lutar. Apenas com esses meus socos ingleses, abençoados pelo meu próprio pai, sou capaz de derrubar você. — Ameaçou, exibindo a peça.

— Filho de Ares? — Changbin cruzou os braços. — Isso é interessante. Nunca lutei com outro semideus, sabia?

— Acho que está na hora, então.

Com um grito furioso, ele avançou. Seo levantou o braço esquerdo e o apontou para a frente, de modo que o tubarão fosse para cima do inimigo. Tentava acertar o animal com seus socos ingleses, mas, por estar controlando a batalha de longe, Changbin estava em vantagem. Enquanto o filho de Hades ditava os movimentos, os dois outros comparsas agarraram o colega desmaiado e foram o arrastando pela areia, correndo para o mais longe dali.

O moreno acabou por se distrair, o que deu tempo para o líder destruir o tubarão e correr furtivamente na sua direção. Não teve tempo de reagir, sabia que o golpe o acertaria e seus olhos já estavam fechados, prontos para recebê-lo.

No meio de toda essa confusão, nenhum dos dois percebeu o garoto, antes amedrontado, sair dali e ir discretamente até o píer, subindo no mesmo. E no exato instante em que os dedos envoltos no soco inglês do filho de Ares encontrariam o rosto do invocador de esqueletos, o rapaz em cima da estrutura de madeira trouxe uma enorme onda e a derrubou em cima dos dois.

Changbin teve seu corpo envolto pela água salgada, mas graças a sua longa experiência em segurar a respiração, ficou bem. Não pode dizer o mesmo do outro jovem, que foi arremessado para longe, quase se afogando no processo.

O mar voltou para seu nível normal, e Seo encontrava-se novamente encharcado, dessa vez caído de joelhos na areia molhada. O percursor do fenômeno correu de volta para a praia, agachando-se do seu lado.

— Você está bem? — Indagou, preocupado.

Por conta da luz da lua — ou devo dizer Ártemis? —, conseguia ver o brilho nos olhos escuros e as diversas sardinhas que salpicavam-lhe o rosto. Adorável.

— Estou, estou. Gosto do mar, sabe? — disse e então se levantou, com a ajuda do estranho. — E você?

— Agora estou. Muito obrigado por ter me salvado. Eu teria sérios problemas se você não tivesse aparecido, honestamente. — Admitiu.

Changbin sorriu, mas logo um vento gélido colidiu contra seu peitoral despido e ele lembrou-se da camiseta que largara no píer. A essa altura do campeonato, ela não deveria estar mais lá; o pensamento de voltar para casa sem nada atingiu sua mente da mesma maneira que o vento, e, como se fosse planejado, seu corpo tremeu de frio.

— Ah, você está sem camiseta. Eu tenho um casaco, posso te emprestar.

— Mas isso não seria incômodo?

— De maneira alguma. — Declarou o outro. Ambos foram até a escada que levava da areia para a rua e lá encontraram uma mochila, de onde o garoto retirou o casaco. — Veja como uma forma de agradecimento por ter salvado a minha vida. A propósito, me chamo Lee Felix. — Disse e então sorriu.

— Seo Changbin. — respondeu, depois de estar devidamente vestido. — Passamos por uma bela aventura, hein, Felix? Que tal comermos alguma coisa numa lanchonete aqui perto?

E assim, na calada da noite, sendo guiados apenas pela lua brilhante no céu, Felix e Changbin saíram da praia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mantiveram-se em silêncio por todo o percurso, que consistia em uns poucos metros e algumas curvas, até que finalmente chegaram na lanchonete que Seo falara.

Para a surpresa do mais alto, o estabelecimento não se encontrava fechado, talvez por conta da placa neon que dizia "aberto vinte e quatro horas". Entraram, na maior tranquilidade que lhes foi possível, e se sentaram na mesa mais afastada; alguns grupos de amigos, velhos melancólicos e solteirões com insônia, somados aos quatro funcionários exaustos e de mau-humor, completavam o ambiente.

Changbin não demorou para perguntar o que havia lhe chamado atenção, é claro. Não era do tipo que perdia tempo com preliminares desnecessárias e muito menos gostava de esconder suas intenções. Se as pessoas eram honestas com ele quando tinham a intenção de machucá-lo, então ele também seria honesto quando queria descobrir algo.

— Aquela onde que derrubou o filho de Ares — Perguntou, abaixando o cardápio e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas na direção do garoto a sua frente. — foi feita ou invocada por você?

Lee ficou quieto e desviou o olhar; não era tímido por natureza — mas Changbin ainda não sabia disso — e também não se constrangia com facilidade, mas aquele assunto era o que ele mais queria evitar no momento. As explicações que teria que dar seriam mais fáceis, levando em consideração que o moreno ali sentado também tinha sangue divino correndo em suas veias, mas isso não o deixava mais animado para explicar _o resto_.

Limitou-se apenas a um breve aceno de cabeça, e logo baixou as íris escuras para os sanduíches e milkshakes do cardápio. Seo, porém, não tinha conseguido escutar tudo que desejava.

— Então você é filho de Poseidon. — Novamente, Felix apenas aquiesceu. — Um filho de Poseidon que estava lutando para não entrar no mar. — concluiu, mais confuso do que antes. — Isso não faz o menor sentido.

— Quando meu pai me reconheceu como sua cria, ele não me livrou da minha hidrofobia. — Foi a resposta, curta e grossa. O filho de Hades logo percebeu que havia tocado num assunto delicado, e que talvez devesse ter ficado quieto.

— Desculpa, eu não sabia. — Murmurou baixinho.

Os dois tornaram a se calar e enfim escolheram seus pratos. O clima entre ambos não era exatamente agradável, mas também não era aquele silêncio constrangedor. Changbin, embora estivesse parcialmente arrependido, gostou de saber mais sobre Felix. Pensou que, talvez, ambos pudessem ter uma boa amizade no futuro.

— Minha vez de fazer perguntas. — Declarou Lee, tirando o outro de seus devaneios profundos. — Hades, correto?

— Precisamente.

— Tem alguma fobia? — Foi a pergunta dirigida, com um certo sorriso ladino e um tom leve de deboche.

— Nenhuma. — Disse. — Eu até entro em cemitérios no meio da madrugada!

— O que você faz em cemitérios no meio da madrugada?

— O óbvio: invocar esqueletos e tentar contatar o famigerado senhor do mundo inferior. — Changbin suspirou, parecendo cansado. — Mas assim como para todos os outros, eu sou um nada em sua vida. — Sussurrou baixinho.

Felix o encarou, seus olhos tentando desvendar todos os mistérios que Seo Changbin escondia. O rapaz o cativava, isso era fato.

— Poseidon nunca me deu bola, também. — Comentou e deu de ombros, tentando aliviar o clima. — Acho que eles não fazem o tipo "pai presente".

— Realmente, eu tenho que concordar. — Disse depois de rir da "piada".

Em alguns poucos minutos, o assunto já havia sido desviado para alguma besteira que pareceu interessante. Os lanches chegaram, mas os dois estavam mais entretidos com a conversa do que com qualquer coisa. Lee fazia brincadeiras entre uma mordida e outra, e Changbin reagia com discretos sorrisos e cômicas reviradas de olhos.

Contou que costumava entrar no oceano e contar quanto tempo conseguia ficar prendendo a respiração. O australiano — descobriu aquilo quando o semi-ruivo xingou-se em inglês ao deixar um pouco de maionese cair na camiseta — disse que aquilo era estúpido e sem sentido, e assim iniciou-se uma discussão, onde Seo argumentava a seu favor e Felix tentava contra argumentar com ataques bobos.

O relógio com uma cara _vintage_ que tinha no estabelecimento anunciou que já eram quase quatro horas da manhã; o mais novo alegou que precisava ir embora, e Changbin decidiu acompanhá-lo até o ponto de ônibus.

Devido às horas que se passaram, a bermuda que usava já tinha secado, assim como seus cabelos, que se encontraram num trágico emaranhado de nós e fios negros. Ele tentou ajeitar e acalmar a criatura que seu cabelo havia se tornado, mas não obteve sucesso, levando, assim, Felix a soltar uma gargalhada divertida.

— Você quebra todos os estereótipos de um filho de Hades, Changbin. — Falou ao se encostar na parede.

— Exceto o passado trágico. — Disse com descaso.

— Mas você não me falou sobre isso.

— Ah, é o clichê clássico. — Deu de ombros. — A mãe biológica não queria um filho, deixou-o num orfanato, a criança foi adotada por um casal que não conseguia ter filhos, a mulher que o adotou milagrosamente engravidou de gêmeos e agora é como se o mais velho não existisse. Nada demais, só um duplo, ou triplo, se considerarmos Hades, abandono familiar. — Embora Seo fizesse pouco caso da situação, aquilo genuinamente lhe incomodava.

— Sempre me considerei um cara azarado, sendo filho de Poseidon e tendo hidrofobia ao mesmo tempo, mas você conseguiu me superar. — Admitiu, e o que era para ser uma espécie de consolo tornou-se no motivo do sorriso do mais velho. — É meu ônibus, tenho que ir.

— Até mais, Lee Felix. Foi um prazer. — Changbin, ainda encostado na parede, acenou para o garoto que entrava no transporte público.

— E se eu quiser revê-lo?

— Estarei no píer, segurando o fôlego e esperando por você para poder soltá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tornou-se uma atividade comum na vida do jovem filho de Poseidon. Apesar da sua terrível e irracional fobia de grandes quantidades de água, Lee Felix dirigia-se, toda sexta-feira à noite, para o píer da cidade, onde Seo Changbin estava a sua espera.

O australiano sentava-se na velha madeira e sentia-a ranger sob si, mas Seo assegurava que estava tudo bem e que o pier não iria simplesmente desabar.

— Além do mais, — dizia antes de entrar na água. — se você caísse, eu iria te salvar. Sou um ótimo nadador, tão rápido que você nem teria tempo de ter um ataque de pânico. — E, com essas palavras soltas no ar, Changbin retirava sua camiseta, geralmente de alguma cor escura, jogava-a para Felix e então pulava no mar gelado.

Seo fora "obrigado" a acreditar em mágica, considerando o fato de que seu pai biológico — e pai biológico de muitas outras pessoas — era uma divindade. No entanto, ao ficar submerso, a respiração presa e os olhos cerrados, sentindo apenas o movimento de vai e vem do oceano, Changbin não podia deixar que achar aquilo mágico, mas de um jeito diferente. A calmaria que aquele ecossistema lhe trazia era gigante. Podia, enfim, organizar seus pensamentos, geralmente confusos e caóticos, e dar algum sentido à eles.

Quando voltou a superfície, ofegando, pode perceber um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Lee quando o mesmo lhe anunciou que havia batido seu recorde. Comemorou ainda dentro d'água, arrancando mais sorrisos do rapaz mais novo. Ver Lee Felix sorrir era, decididamente, tão satisfatório quanto bater o próprio recorde.

Subiu novamente na estrutura de madeira, balançou os fios escuros para os lados e esperou que o vento secasse, pelo menos um pouco, seu torso molhado. Ele e o filho de Poseidon mantiveram-se no mais completo silêncio; apenas as ondas quebrando na praia e a respiração ofegante de Seo quebravam aquele clima.

— Por quê? — Indagou, de repente, o australiano.

— O quê, exatamente?

— Os desafios. O ato de segurar a respiração. A sua paixão pela água. Tudo. — Deu de ombros, constrangido. — Já te falei tanto sobre a minha vida, agora eu quero saber da sua.

Sem rodeios, pôs-se a explicar o que conseguia. Sempre soube da praia da cidade, é óbvio, e, quando pequeno, costumava ir na mesma junto da sua família. Changbin era capaz de recordar de dias em que passavam horas revezando entre mergulhar no mar gelado e descansar sob o sol quente.

Com um certo pesar, aquelas memórias de dias tão bons haviam sumido, admitia. Com o nascimento dos gêmeos, a vida do jovem tomou um rumo completamente diferente e extremamente doloroso. Quando sua mãe o deixou no orfanato, Seo era pequeno demais para entender o que se passava. Ele sequer tinha lembranças da mulher, muito menos sabia seu nome ou coisa parecida. Assumia que seu sobrenome fosse Seo, já que, num pedaço de papel colocado entre as roupas do garoto, estava escrito seu nome e sobrenome. Pelo menos ela tinha se dado o trabalho de dar um nome ao filho.

Via-se constantemente pensando se aquela mulher sabia que estava grávida da divindade Hades, ou se foi apenas um caso de uma noite e ela sequer sabia quem era o seu parceiro. Fosse o que fosse, o filho que estava em seu ventre não era bem-vindo, e, portanto, acabou num orfanato.

Passou os próximos cinco anos lá. Quando fazia algum amiguinho, ele logo era adotado. Sua amizade mais duradoura foi com Han Jisung; na realidade, ambos ainda mantinham contato e constantemente andavam por aí juntos.

Mas eis que, aos olhos de uma criança de cinco anos que não se sente amada e que não sabe nem os nomes e nem os rostos de seus pais, a sorte decidiu beneficiar o menino. Ele, finalmente, fora adotado, e agora podia contar com pais _de verdade_ , que cuidariam dele como todo o carinho possível e compensariam aqueles tristes anos de sua infância perdida.

Por um ano, Changbin não teve do que reclamar. Sua família adotiva agia de uma maneira extremamente receptiva, e, pela primeira vez, as lágrimas que ele derramava eram de felicidade. Sentia-se pertencente à algo, sentia, finalmente, que tinha um papel no mundo.

— O resto você já sabe: negligência familiar. Aposto que já passou por isso.

— Mais ou menos. — Respondeu Lee. — Minha mãe teve alguns problemas judiciais e familiares e está na Austrália há uns dois ou três anos. Estou morando com um primo meu. — Ele olhou para o céu; quando a luz do luar era refletida por seus olhos, parecia que o mundo inteiro nunca mais cairia na escuridão. Mas, sem dúvida alguma, o aspecto mais bonito e que mais encantava no rosto de Felix eram as suas adoráveis sardas. Seo era capaz de se perder na louca galáxia que elas formavam. — Nós nos falamos todo sábado, sem exceção, e eu cheguei a ir para lá umas duas vezes desde então, mas é diferente. — O garoto encolheu os ombros e abraçou os joelhos. — A saudade aumenta à cada dia, se é que isso é possível.

Por um momento, Felix parecia um ser frágil, alguém que necessitava de cuidado e carinho. Lembrou Changbin do dia em que se conheceram, em como o mais novo estava assustado e desesperado, consumido pelo medo e sem conseguir se defender. E, durante as semanas que se seguiram, Lee demonstrou-se ser o contrário. Era um rapaz corajoso e repleto de audácia, que sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Ainda assim, quando abria seu coração para falar da própria vida, parecia se tornar uma pessoa completamente diferente.

— Deve ser difícil. — Constatou o coreano. Tentou pensar em como seria doloroso se a pessoa que ele mais amasse estivesse longe, morando em outro país. Porém, não era capaz de achar alguém que amasse tanto quanto Felix amava sua mãe. Aquilo, de certa forma, deixava-o entristecido.

— No que está pensando? — Indagou o filho de Poseidon.

— Em como não tenho absolutamente ninguém que me faria tamanha falta. — Corrigiu-se, depois. — Bem, talvez Jisung, mas ele é apenas um amigo. É estranho, às vezes, pensar sobre isso. Um vazio avassalador se apossa de mim quando foco muito tempo nisso, mas é inevitável. Esse sentimento de não-pertencimento, ironicamente, pertence ao meu ser.

Felix não soube o que dizer perante a reflexão de Changbin, mas, na realidade, não precisava dizer nada. O seu silêncio, a ausência de palavras, era reconfortante e acolhedora, na concepção de Seo. Não precisava se iludir com falsas declarações, e a transparência de Lee fazia-o acreditar cada vez mais naquilo. Naquele momento, tudo o que precisava era da certeza de que Lee Felix estaria ali, naquele píer, esperando-o voltar para a superfície, seja quando ele estivesse debaixo d'água, seja quando ele estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

Reparou na mudança do clima; o verão tinha chegado e as noites tornavam-se quentes e úmidas, propensas para conversas que duravam uma madrugada inteira. Em uma obstinação quase religiosa, os dois garotos desafiavam-se a passar a noite inteira em claro, debatendo desde as maiores banalidades possíveis até os grandes problemas mundiais.

As horas passavam com tamanha rapidez que, quando se davam conta, o sol já começava a brilhar e os ônibus e carros corriam freneticamente pelas ruas. Como sempre, despediram-se pela manhã, Changbin partindo a pé e Felix pelo transporte público. Sabiam, também, que só voltariam a se encontrar na sexta-feira seguinte, e embora a curiosidade — e a saudade também — insistisse para que se vissem antes, respeitavam aquele ritual e aguentavam a tortuosa semana sozinhos, esperando a tão amada sexta-feira.

Changbin decidiu conversar com Jisung naquele sábado; fazia tempo que não via o amigo e se divertia com as bobagens que ele dizia. Apesar das diferenças gigantescas entre Han e ele, entendiam-se demasiadamente bem — entretanto, era fato que Felix compreendia-o melhor.

Han Jisung vivia perto da estrada, afastado da cidade, com sua enorme família adotiva. Seo, que detestava andar de ônibus, precisava de pelo menos uma hora para sair de sua casa e chegar na do amigo andando, contudo isso nunca foi um problema. O filho de Hades, honestamente, preferia locomover-se apenas utilizando-se de suas pernas porque, assim como os desafios de respiração, ajudava-o a organizar seus pensamentos complexos e embaralhados.

Assim, após Felix pegar seu ônibus e partir, Changbin seguiu se embrenhando pela cidade, com o caminho já memorizado devido às inúmeras vezes que o fizera. O foco de sua mente, naquele sábado, era, obviamente, o jovem filho de Poseidon, que surgira em sua vida há aproximadamente um mês e meio e modificara a mesma por completo.

Seo achava incrível a luminosidade que o australiano irradiava, como se seu sorriso e olhos fossem capazes de tirar o mundo da escuridão e livrar a Terra de todos os problemas que a humanidade havia causado. Seu sotaque também enfeitiçavam o jovem coreano, que se via admirado pela voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa de escutar. As sardas em seu rosto eram tão únicas e diferentes do que Changbin estava acostumado a ver que tornou-se impossível não se perder no meio delas.

Entretanto, o que mais brilhava e atraía o garoto era, decididamente, a personalidade de Felix. Embora fosse sempre alegre e animado, Lee era portador de uma inteligência e rapidez descomunal, estando sempre disposto a desconstruir seus conceitos para os reformular de uma maneira melhor. Tinha uma mente aberta para o desconhecido e um jeito leve de lidar com as coisas; sabia, em seu âmago, que a dor do presente passaria e as feridas do passado se cicatrizariam. Era, na concepção de Seo, um ser evoluído e bom demais para aquele mundo podre.

Pensar em Felix levava um sorriso discreto aos lábios do filho de Hades. Como era sortudo por ter alguém como Lee por perto! Assim como o oceano, Lee Felix era repleto mistérios e segredos, e cada um deles atraía Seo Chagbin, que não conseguia esconder sua imensa vontade de desvenda-los. Até o momento, sua única paixão era o oceano e o quão fundo poderia ir. Agora, existia, na vida daquele rapaz solitário, mais uma paixão capaz de distraí-lo da monotonia cotidiana.

Chegando na casa de Jisung, foi recebido pela irmã mais velha do amigo, que deixou Changbin entrar e avisou que Han estava dormindo em seu quarto.

— Acorde aquele preguiçoso por mim, por favor. — Falou, divertida, a mulher. Seo, que conhecia aquela casa melhor do que a própria, não demorou para subir e ir atrás de Jisung.

Puxou o cobertor de cima do garoto, que resmungou alguns palavrões antes de se levanter. Surpreso, perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo ali, e em seguida mandou-o esperar enquanto se vestia. Quando Han já estava devidamente pronto, saíram da casa e foram para as ruas, caminhando sem rumo pela manhã.

O filho de Hades comentou sobre Felix, e Jisung exibiu um grande sorriso ao escutar sobre a recente amizade de Seo com Lee. Sabia, melhor do que todos, que seu querido Changbin tinha uma imensa dificuldade em manter contato com outros seres humanos. Era um jovem de natureza silenciosa e extremamente recluso; Han também tinha conhecimento do drama que era a vida do rapaz. Lembrava-se de como Seo começou a passar mais tempo fora de casa, se perdendo na cidade, graças às atitudes dos pais adotivos, e, principalmente, lembrava-se de como ele havia mudado ao descobrir que era filho de uma divindade.

Mas Jisung conhecia Chagbin desde os três anos de idade, e torcia para que, um dia, ele fosse capaz de se libertar das algemas que o prendiam ao passado e ser feliz. O único refúgio de Seo daquela realidade cruel era o mar gelado; embora o efeito dos desafios fosse semelhante ao de um calmante para o coreano, não era como se ele tivesse alguém que o entendesse e consolasse. Han fazia o seu melhor, e Changbin reconhecia o seu esforço, mas em certos aspectos — aqueles em que Seo precisava desabafar — não eram compatíveis.

Por conta disso, Han Jisung sentiu a mais genuína felicidade tomar conta do seu ser quando escutou as aventuras de Seo Changbin e Lee Felix. Prestou atenção na maneira como os olhos do coreano brilhavam ao falar do filho de Poseidon, e também em como ele sorria abertamente, sem vergonha alguma, ao relatar que quebrara seus recordes graças ao apoio de Felix. Podia ver que aquele australiano era exatamente o que faltava na vida do seu amigo, e pedia para todos os deuses que mantivessem aquela amizade tão preciosa. Se Changbin gostava de Felix e ele o fazia feliz, então Jisung também gostava do Lee.

Almoçaram juntos naquele dia, e continuaram conversando até fim da tarde, quando Han teve que ir embora para comparecer à festa de um amigo do colégio. Seo, sozinho, voltou para casa, ainda animado por conta do seu dia excelente.

Sua alegria, entretanto, esvaiu-se assim que destrancou a porta do apartamento. Fora bruscamente abordado pela sra. Park, que queria saber onde o garoto esteve aquele tempo todo.

— Você sumiu ontem à noite e só voltou agora, Changbin. Está ficando louco? Onde está o seu respeito e sua consideração? — exclamou a mulher. Seo passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado demais para agir racionalmente. A última coisa que ele queria era ter que discutir.

— Da última vez que fiz isso, nenhum de vocês reparou. — Retrucou. — Passo os dias e as madrugadas fora nos finais de semana, e vocês sequer _percebem_ a minha ausência. Por que, agora, decidiu se importar? Seus outros filhos não lhe são o suficiente?

— Cale a boca! — ela exclamou. — Nós cuidamos de você por anos e é assim que você retribui? Moleque ingrato. Ninguém te queria, Changbin, e nós te salvamos. Então fique quieto e me obedeça.

Seo não conseguiu absorver o resto das frases, mas todas elas perfuraram-no como facas, fazendo cortes profundos e deixando-os abertos, para que sangrassem mais. De repente, tudo voltou ao normal; as palavras doces de Felix não estavam mais ali para o proteger. Aquilo que vivia com Lee, as poucas horas de escape, sumiam quando, ao voltar para "casa", ele escutava a verdade.

O sentimento angustiante subia pelo seu ser, e, naquela noite, ele não foi capaz de controlar seus demônios interiores. Changbin estava exausto daquilo; por anos fora deixado de lado, tornou-se invisível. Só existia para repressões, para gritos e xingamentos. Era o filho deslocado, o filho errado, o filho que não era filho. Seo não conseguia mais aguentar, era tortura. Pensava em Lee Felix e em como ele era gentil, carinhoso e afetuoso, em como sabia o que dizer nas horas certas e os momentos em que deveria ficar calado. Entendia-o. Será que era tão difícil assim ser como Felix? Ser minimamente altruísta?

Ao abrir seus olhos, deparou-se com uma cena que desejava nunca ter visto. Seu ódio e sua tristeza, inconscientemente, convocaram para a superfície do apartamento diversos esqueletos. Eles cercaram a sra. Park, que, horrorizada, não sabia como agir. Deixou um grito agudo e desesperado sair da garganta, e em segundos o sr. Park e seus dois filhos estavam na sala, com os olhos arregalados.

Changbin não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia como lidar com aqueles esqueletos, mas isso era o de menos. As palavras extremamente dolorosas proferidas pela sua mãe adotiva, o olhar repleto de desprezo e nojo que seus meio-irmãos lhe direcionaram, tudo conseguia ser mais perturbador do que os mortos-vivos.

O ápice de sua angústia se deu quando sentiu o rosto arder em dor e percebeu, com grande pesar, que havia sido atingido por um soco, desferido pelo seu "pai". Foi o estopim para sua ruína. Sem olhar para trás, abriu a porta e desceu correndo as escadas, tropeçando nos próprios pés e se chocando contra as paredes. Chegou no térreo e disparou para longe do prédio, com as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos e o caos dominando sua cabeça.

Seu peito se comprimiu e o ar quase não entrava em seus pulmões, mas Seo corria e corria e só parou ao chegar no píer. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ele caiu na areia fofa, de frente para o mar. As lágrimas enfim se libertaram. Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo, indigno de qualquer sentimento bom.

Toda a sua felicidade, construída delicadamente com Felix, havia sido arruinada em menos de uma hora. Changbin sentia seu corpo tremer de tanto chorar, estava mais perdido do que nunca. Torcia para que aquele dia nunca chegasse, torcia para que fosse capaz de controlar os próprios sentimentos.

Como uma panela de pressão, ele explodiu. Deixou fluir todo o seu sofrimento, todos os anos em que aguentou a dor em silêncio escaparam em forma de choro. Achava-se fraco, não era sequer capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, precisando, sempre, de Felix para fazê-lo ver o lado bom do mundo.

Mas Felix não estava ali. Só o veria novamente na sexta-feira seguinte. Changbin tinha certeza absoluta de que não conseguiria esperar.

Olhou para o oceano e subiu o píer. Tirou a camiseta, os sapatos e as meias, e, sentado na ponta, balançou as pernas no ar. Imponente, não fazia a menor ideia de como seguiria sua vida a partir daquele momento, mas o barulho das ondas quebrando acalmavam, pouco a pouco, seu espírito agitado.

Ficou de pé e segurou a respiração. Então, Seo Chagbin pulou no mar e prometeu que chegaria mais fundo do que jamais tinha conseguido.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Changbin recobrou a consciência, estava deitado na areia e só conseguia escutar alguns murmúrios desconexos e um choro descontrolado. Apertou os olhos com força algumas vezes antes de abri-los, e se deparou com o salva-vidas — o mesmo que havia lhe dito que nadar de noite era perigoso — e, para sua enorme surpresa, Lee Felix.

Forçou o corpo para cima, sentando-se. O australiano arregalou os olhos e sorriu, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto bonito. Abraçou Seo com força, murmurando algumas palavras em inglês que o filho de Hades não conseguiu entender. Quando se afastaram, a face do Lee expressava apenas _alívio_. Changbin quase sorriu com aquilo. Era bom pensar que ao menos uma pessoa se importava consigo.

O salva-vidas fez algumas perguntas, parte do seu protocolo, para Seo, mas ele não conseguiu responder. Afinal de contas, sabia nadar e o fazia perfeitamente bem. Então, como foi possível que se afogasse?

Em seguida, o homem agradeceu Lee por sua ajuda, confundindo Changbin. Até onde sabia, o outro garoto tinha hidrofobia; além do mais, não estava na praia quando chegara. O australiano ajudou o amigo a ficar em pé e lhe entregou sua camiseta, meias e sapatos; agradeceu em um murmúrio baixo. Felix seguiu ao seu lado até que saíssem da praia. Ao atravessarem a rua deserta, puxou-o novamente para um abraço apertado. Os braços do filho de Poseidon se enroscaram ao redor das costas de Seo, que, um pouco surpreso, demorou para corresponder o gesto.

— Você quer conversar? — indagou Lee após alguns minutos de uma caminhada sem rumo.

— Não é algo que eu _quero_ fazer — admitiu. —, mas sinto que te devo algumas explicações, certo?

— Dever é uma palavra pesada. Só quero que fale quando se sentir confortável. — Felix olhou para cima; o céu noturno estava repleto de nuvens que tampavam a luz da Lua. — Não posso te obrigar à nada.

Changbin respirou fundo. Sentia, sim, que precisava se explicar, e queria saber como havia sido achado. Entretanto, não se sentia pronto para aquilo. Seria como se estivesse confirmando a desgraça que sua vida tinha se tornado e concretizando sua ruína. Até aquele momento, Seo havia vivenciado alguns momentos ruins e problemáticos, mas, com muito esforço, aprendeu a conviver com a negligência e com as reclamações dos pais adotivos. Mas, no fundo de seu ser, sabia que agora as coisas tinham um novo tom. Não poderia voltar para casa depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mesmo que voltasse, seria colocado para fora.

Era bastante provável que o casal Park só estava buscando uma boa desculpa para tirar Changbin de casa. E ele tinha dado a oportunidade perfeita.

Sua cabeça se encontrava num completo caos de pensamentos. Tanto que, quando pulou no mar, não tinha em claro o que queria fazer. Ele havia apenas se rendido à uma vontade maior que o regia e entrado nas águas geladas e ao mesmo tempo acolhedoras. Se nem mesmo Seo sabia o que estava fazendo, como explicaria suas ações para Felix?

Lee, no entanto, não o pressionou. Ficou apenas calado, andando ao lado do amigo coreano, esperando que ele se resolvesse com seus demônios interiores. Confiava em Changbin. A convivência de ambos nas últimas semanas havia provado que poderia, na companhia do filho de Hades, simplesmente fechar os olhos e andar sem ver, porque Seo o guiaria naquela cidade cheia com tamanho cuidado que seria impossível se machucar. E entendia, também, que precisava respeitar seu espaço pessoal. O mais baixo era alguém de natureza quieta e solitária, o que contrastava imensamente com o jeito espalhafatoso e divertido de Felix, e era comum que, de vez em quando, Changbin se isolasse na profundeza da sua mente em busca de algo que só ele sabia.

Só queria que o garoto tirasse aquele peso enorme das costas, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente qual era o peso.

— Depois que você foi embora, eu decidi ir até a casa de um amigo meu, Han Jisung. — Declarou, após longos minutos de silêncio. Assim, apoiado na aura acolhedora de Lee, Seo contou exatamente o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas.

— Quando reparei, estava no píer. É como se um instinto me guiasse; eu só o segui. E então senti que precisava pular. Foi maior do que eu, sabe? Eu apenas... apenas me rendi.

Felix não conseguiu entender todas as partes do relato de Changbin, mas pousou seu braço nos ombros do rapaz e andou abraçado à ele durante o tempo que se seguiu. Era, novamente, um daqueles momentos em que não eram precisas palavras, porque o silêncio representava toda a comunicação necessária.

— Mas como você me achou? — indagou Seo.

— Eu apenas _senti_. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me disse que havia algo errado, e que esse algo errado estava no mar. Vim correndo para cá, porque esse pressentimento pesava no meu estômago e fechava os meus pulmões. — Felix virou seu rosto, ficando de frente para o de Chagbin. Estavam parados na calçada vazia, comunicando-se por olhares. — Eu me sentia mal. Mas o que poderia dizer para o salva-vidas? Meus sentimentos não fariam o menor sentido para ele. Então falei que achava que tinha visto alguém se afogando, perto do píer. Ele entrou na água e voltou com um corpo desacordado. Fiquei aliviado por ter salvado uma vida, mas esse alívio partiu assim que te reconheci nos braços do salva-vidas.

Seo não soube o que dizer. Estava imensamente grato, mas não era só isso. Dentro de si borbulhava algo estranho, algo com o qual ele nunca tinha tido contato. As últimas quarenta e oito horas foram intensas, tão intensas que ele era incapaz de perceber o que se formava em seu âmago. Sentiu seu corpo tremer por dentro e por fora, e não fazia a menor ideia do que iria acontecer.

Uma das mãos de Felix tocou seu rosto carinhosamente quando o australiano percebeu que seu amigo estava prestes a chorar novamente. Sussurrou repetidas vezes que estava tudo bem, que agora ele estava ali e que Changbin podia, sempre, contar com sua ajuda. Mas Lee não conseguia compreender as mudanças que aconteciam. Eram tantas dores e confusões se sobrepondo que Seo não sabia nem por onde começar.

Não conseguindo suportar o peso do próprio corpo, sentou-se na calçada, com as costas apoiadas na parede de uma loja de conveniência. Felix repetiu o ato, mas sentou-se mais próximo do que o normal. Seu ombro estava encostado no do coreano, e ele cuidadosamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Changbin. Por sua vez, o mais baixo apenas se encolheu contra o corpo do amigo. Lee Felix era seu calmante, e, a cada minuto que se passava, Seo Changbin tornava-se mais viciado.

— Você quer comer alguma coisa? — indagou Lee. — Acho que vai te fazer bem. É cientificamente comprovado que chocolate anima as pessoas, sabia?

— Se você diz... — Felix exibiu um sorriso e, com bastante esforço, soltou a mão de Changbin, levantando-se, em seguida, para entrar na loja de conveniência.

Nos poucos minutos em que ficou sozinho, do lado de fora, Seo tentou agir da maneira mais racional possível. Para tal, juntou os joelhos perto do tronco e os abraçou; sempre ficava naquela posição quando precisava refletir sobre algo ou tomar alguma decisão importante.

A primeira e mais problemática questão era, obviamente, sua situação com o casal Park. Tinha, na realidade, _medo_ de voltar para aquele apartamento. Não conseguiu controlar suas mágoas e isso lhe custou seu teto. Em questões de prioridades, o que precisava achar era um lugar para passar a noite. Pensava que, se retornasse para a casa, seria novamente agredido e decididamente expulso. Ele podia, claro, voltar para o orfanato e tentar arranjar um emprego, de modo que, quando completasse dezoito anos e fosse obrigado a ir embora, já tivesse ao menos algum dinheiro para ter onde morar.

Mas Changbin não queria retornar ao orfanato. Conhecia aquele lugar e não gostava nem um pouco dele; as lembranças dos anos que passou naquele local eram extremamente desagradáveis. Quando criança, Seo chorava quase toda a noite, desejando que alguém de bom coração lhe tirasse daquele inferno. Voltar para lá seria reviver seus traumas infantis.

A pior parte de toda aquela situação era seu psicológico; ainda estava machucado por conta das palavras duras ditas pela sra. Park, e ainda sentia o desconforto e a agonia do soco dado pelo sr. Park. Foi como um corte profundo que demoraria anos para cicatrizar, mas ainda sim ficaria marcado em seu corpo e em sua mente, e só de se lembrar ele sentiria dor. Sua família era, supostamente, quem estaria ali de braços abertos, independente do que acontecesse. Da pior maneira possível, descobriu que aquilo não passava de uma grande mentira.

— Espero que você goste. — A voz grossa de Felix quebrou o silêncio e rompeu a linha de pensamento de Seo; dessa vez, entretanto, ele agradeceu pela distração.

— Valeu.

Lee sentou-se novamente onde estava e abriu a sacolinha que carregava; diversos chocolates, alguns salgadinhos e duas garrafas de soju. Changbin franziu o cenho; não imaginava que o australiano bebia álcool. Não combinava consigo.

— Que cara é essa? — indagou o mais alto enquanto abria uma embalagem de doce.

— Fiquei surpreso com o soju. — Admitiu e em seguida deu de ombros. — Acho que fui muito ingênuo ao pensar que você não bebia porque era menor de idade. — esticou a mão e pegou um pedaço do chocolate meio-amargo que Felix tinha aberto.

— Só faço isso de vez em quando. Meu primo diz que o segredo da felicidade é afogar suas mágoas em bebida barata, e, embora eu tenha sempre preferido os doces, devo admitir que essa tática funciona. — o garoto entregou a barra para Changbin, cruzou as pernas e se obstinou a abrir uma das garrafas. — Quer estrear?

Seo passou alguns minutos olhando para a bebida e pensando se realmente valia a pena fazer aquilo. Estaria perdendo sua virgindade alcóolica. Além do mais, estavam os dois no meio da calçada e eram ambos menores de idade, o que poderia causar diversos problemas. Mas, tendo em mente que não tinha mais pais para brigarem caso ele fizesse algo de errado, Changbin apenas deu de ombros e pegou a garrafa das mãos do jovem australiano.

Soju estava longe de ser a bebida preferida do filho de Hades — quem mantinha essa honrada posição era o café de coador e sem açúcar —, mas não era de todo mal. Não pretendia ficar bêbado, longe disso, só daria alguns goles para descontrair. A longa noite seguiu com doses de álcool, diversos doces, salgadinhos industrializados que não eram gostosos e piadas feitas por Lee Felix. Mesmo estando chateado ao extremo e sem saber o que fazer, Changbin conseguiu sorrir diversas vezes e aproveitou aquelas horas para relaxar um pouco.

A preocupação voltou, entretanto, quando já não tinham absolutamente nada para comer ou beber, e ele se deu conta de que não tinha para onde ir. Sentiu um tremor incômodo em seus braços e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. Seus problemas foram momentaneamente resolvidos, porém, por Lee, que, sorrindo, disse:

— Dorme em casa hoje. Meu primo vai adorar te conhecer.

Seo tentou negar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas o filho de Poseidon se recusou a aceitar "não" como resposta. Assim, viu-se obrigado a gastar as suas últimas moedas com uma passagem de ônibus, e, mesmo que odiasse, entrou no transporte público junto de Felix. Por estar tarde, o ônibus encontrava-se quase vazio, com alguns adolescentes que dormiam encostados no vidro e trabalhadores cansados por conta do longo dia.

O primo de Lee não morava muito longe da lojinha de conveniência; pararam em apenas quatro pontos antes de chegarem no apartamento em que o outro australiano residia. Changbin admitia que estava ansioso com aquela situação toda. Sequer conhecia o tal Christopher e achava uma pequena falta de educação dormir em sua casa sem mais nem menos. É claro, sendo amigo de Felix as coisas pareciam mais naturais, mas existia, dentro de si, um grande e genuíno medo do que aconteceria.

Lee Felix e Bang Chan — apelido de Christopher — moravam no sétimo andar de um prédio razoavelmente alto. Depois de cumprimentarem o porteiro, os dois garotos entraram no elevador e subiram até o andar indicado. O filho de Poseidon procurou as chaves por todos os bolsos, e constatou, com um pouco de vergonha, que as tinha esquecido dentro de casa. Seo segurou uma gargalhada, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso pequeno ao ver as bochechas repletas de sardas ganharem um tom avermelhado.

Lee tocou a campainha algumas vezes, e um grito de "já vai!" ecoou pelo apartamento, seguido de passos afobados e alguns resmungos em inglês.

— Você esqueceu a chave _de novo_ , Felix? — foi a primeira coisa que o rapaz de cabelos levemente cacheados disse ao abrir a porta.

— Ah, Chan, me dá um desconto. — Replicou o garoto, enquanto desamarrava seus All Stars amarelos e os levava para a sapateira. — Não foram tantas vezes assim.

— Não? Eu contei mais de dez, sabia? — até aquele momento, Changbin tinha se mantido parado e quieto, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Seu plano foi por água abaixo quando o mais velho dos três pousou seus olhos na figura pequena e encolhida contra o batente da porta. — Céus, Felix, você é mesmo um mal-educado.

— Mas o que foi que eu fiz de errado agora?

— Você sequer me apresentou o seu amigo! — reclamou, indignado, Bang Chan.

Nesse momento, Felix pulou em um sobressalto e tornou a ficar em pé. Colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Seo e trouxe-o para dentro do recinto. Tímido, o garoto apenas abaixou o rosto e desviou o olhar.

— Chan, esse é Seo Changbin, o garoto que me salvou daqueles moleques idiotas e meu fiel companheiro de sextas-feiras. Changbin, esse é Christopher Bang, ou Bang Chan, o meu super irritante primo mais velho. — Ao terminar as apresentações, Lee deu um sorriso falso para o mais velho, que o respondeu mostrando a língua. Seo riu com a infantilidade dos dois.

— É um prazer, Changbin. — Falou Bang. — Eu estava indo fazer o jantar. Você vai ficar por aqui por quanto tempo?

— Chamei-o para dormir em casa. — Explicou o filho de Poseidon. — Mas ele talvez fique por mais alguns dias.

Bang concordou com a cabeça e então seguiu em direção a cozinha, voltando para seus afazeres. O coreano tirou os sapatos e guardou-os ao lado dos de Felix, e então foi atrás do mesmo, que havia se dirigido ao próprio quarto.

O ambiente era pequeno e quente, tanto que a primeira coisa que o residente da casa fez foi abrir as janelas e deixar um pouco do ar gelado da noite entrar. O vento balançou as polaroids e desenhos colados na parede, mas nenhum chegou a cair ou sair do lugar. Lee jogou-se na própria cama e esperou por um movimento de Changbin, que não sabia o que fazer. Em sua legítima defesa, a única casa que visitava era a de Jisung, mas, por conhecê-lo desde os três anos, a timidez nunca foi um empecilho. Ali, porém, as coisas eram um pouco diferentes.

Lentamente, dirigiu-se para onde o amigo estava e sentou-se junto à ele. Ambos ficaram quietos por diversos minutos, sentindo apenas a brisa suave e fria tocando seus rostos e braços. Naquele momento, o silêncio de Felix era a única coisa que Seo poderia desejar, já que era tão acolhedor quanto as suas palavras. Fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo, deitando-se, enfim, na cama macia. Sentiu uma leve movimentação ao seu lado, e presumiu que o australiano estivesse fazendo o mesmo que si.

Passaram um tempo razoavelmente curto naquela posição, pois logo Chan chamou os garotos para jantar. Embora já estivesse com o estômago parcialmente cheio, o filho de Hades não conseguiu negar o prato de _lámen_ que Bang havia feito. Tentou não parecer muito grosseiro enquanto se deliciava com a comida; o primo de Lee era um ótimo cozinheiro.

— Felix, você pode lavar a louça? Tive um dia longo e não aguento nem mais um segundo acordado. — Disse o mais velho. O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça, recebendo um sorriso de Chan e em seguida um "boa noite" sonolento desejado aos presentes.

— Eu lavo e você seca? — Indagou para Changbin.

— Eu lavo e você seca. — Repetiu.

Assim, foram até a cozinha e apresentaram às louças um dueto inédito, fazendo covers de grupos famosos que gostavam. Gostou de cantar com Felix; sua voz ficava ainda mais bonita quando fazia os elaborados raps das músicas. Gostou, ainda mais, do sentimento positivo e alegre que tomou conta do seu ser enquanto cumpriam a tarefa. Se pudesse sentir aquilo toda vez que lavasse a louça, então o faria até o fim de seus dias.

Lee emprestou-lhe um pijama e procurou uma escova de dentes nova. Quando estavam devidamente prontos, o filho de Poseidon se deu conta de que não tinha nenhum colchão extra naquele apartamento, e olhou, um pouco envergonhado, para Changbin.

— Você se importa em dormir comigo? É que não tem nenhum colchão.

— Você me comprou doces, tirou minha virgindade alcoólica, me deu um jantar e está me oferecendo um lugar para passar a noite. É _óbvio_ que eu não me importo com isso, Felix. — Explicou, desacreditado com a pergunta do amigo.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama e passaram a falar de banalidades, e o fizeram por horas. O rádio-relógio marcava quase três da manhã quando Seo começou a sentir os primeiros sintomas de sono. Avisou Lee que o cansaço estava tomando conta do seu corpo, e ambos se prepararam para dormir.

— Sabe, Felix, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. — Disse, de repente. O australiano estava prestes pegar no sono quando escutou a voz de Changbin romper o silêncio.

— Então fale. — Respondeu, numa espécie de incentivo. Virou seu corpo até ficar se frente para Seo.

— É que eu me sinto tão diferente com você. Parece que dor alguma vai me atingir enquanto você estiver perto de mim. É ridículo, eu sei, mas a sua presença mexe tanto comigo que eu sequer consigo colocar em palavras. — O rapaz respirou fundo; sentia suas mão tremendo debaixo do cobertor. Então, pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar, buscou os olhos do australiano na escuridão. — Eu sinto algo esquisito quando você está comigo. Não é um sentimento negativo, e isso me assusta. São tantas coisas acontecendo...

Felix ergueu-se até estar sentado, e então puxou Changbin para um abraço. Ficaram assim, sem saber quanto tempo havia se passado. Se afastaram, se encararam; os rostos estavam envoltos no breu, mas ainda assim era possível distinguir os traços fortes de Seo e até mesmo as sardas de Lee. E sem dizer absolutamente nada, fecharam os olhos. Seo Chagbin e Lee Felix, que estavam extremamente próximos, aproximaram-se um pouco mais, e tornaram uma noite que começou caótica numa das melhores de suas vidas. Changbin precisou prender a respiração e Felix precisou vencer seu medo das profundezas, mas nada disso referia-se ao mar. Precisavam desvendar apenas os mistérios de si mesmos, respirando debaixo do oceano de preocupações e achando, enfim, um motivo para sorrir.


End file.
